Feeling ( Perasaan )
by Neng Nia
Summary: Hinata ingin memastikan pada Naruto, benar'kah mereka berpacaran? Atau Naruto hanya mempermainkannya saja? RnR. Tidak suka klik kata Back ya


**FEELING**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Naruto U X Hinata H

 **Genre** : Fluff / Romance

 **A/N:** Typo(s), **bold** (flashback), dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya. Tidak suka? Tekan kata BACK ok..

 **Don't Read if you Don't Like**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neng Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo, dengan seragam Konoha High School berjalan keluar dari rumah besarnya. Gadis cantik itu baru saja akan menghampiri sebuah mobil hitam yang selalu mengantar jemputnya ke sekolah, kalau adik perempuannya tidak memanggilnya. "Hinata-Nee!" Seru sang adik, dan gadis yang dipanggil Hinata-nee itu pun menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arah sang adik. Hinata dapat melihat adik perempuannya memberi isyarat, lalu Hinata mengalihkan perhatian ke arah yang ditunjuk sang adik, Hanabi Hyuuga.

Tanpa hitungan detik, wajah gadis berusia 17 tahun itu memerah. Mata lavendernya melihat seorang pemuda keren tengah berdiri bersandar pada pagar rumahnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu menyadari kalau sang pemilik rumah tengah memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, setelah si penjaga rumah membukakan pintu pagar rumah sang gadis, pemuda itu memakai helm dan menaiki motornya. Mendekati sang gadis yang masih berdiri didekat mobil hitamnya. " Kau lupa, hari ini kita berangkat bersama," ucap pemuda tersebut, saat sudah sampai di dekat mobil hitam Hinata.

Hinata melirik Hanabi yang masih memperhatikan mereka, wajah Hinata masih merona, dan Hinata bisa melihat adiknya itu tersenyum menggodanya. Ayolah.. ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pemuda menjemput Hinata untuk berangkat bersama. "A-aku kira, Na-naruto-kun tidak serius," jawab Hinata dengan terbata. Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu menghelanapas, tanpa melepas helm-nya, naruto sempat melirik ke arah Hanabi, dan Naruto melambai pada Hanabi. "Ayo kita berangkat," ajak Naruto yang tidak beranjak dari motor gede berwarna hitamnya.

.

.

 **Hari itu jam pelajaran olahraga, Hinata sedang istirahat dari bagiannya. Gadis berambut indigo itu tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang berada di lapangan sekolahnya. Mata gadis itu tengah memperhatikan murid-murid lain yang sedang melakukan lari marathon satu per satu, terutama memperhatikan pemuda sekelasnya yang memiliki mata biru cerah, sampai pandangannya dihalangi beberapa murid cowok yang entah dari kelas mana. Jelas saja bukan dari kelasnya, soalnya mereka tidak memakai seragam olahraga.**

" **Sendirian saja hm?" Tanya seorang murid yang berperawakan gemuk, yang diketahui bernama Chouji. "Kami temani ya," lanjutnya dengan senyuman menyebalkan.**

" **Hei Hinata jadilah pacar dari kami. Pilih sajalah kau mau dengan siapa," timpal murid yang lain seraya duduk disamping Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat mulai tidak nyaman.**

" **Kau terkenal di SMA ini, kami juga kelompok terkenal, jadi pas'kan?" ucap Chouji dengan mulut yang mengunyah keripik kentang.**

" **Kau mau menjadi pacar kami bertiga juga boleh kok, hehehe," ucap murid yang dari tadi diam saja. Murid itu memiliki tato di kedua pipinya.**

" **Bi-bisakah kalian pergi? Ke-kelasku sedang dalam mata pelajaran, kalian bisa celaka ka-kalau Yamato-sensei melihat kalian," akhirnya Hinata bersuara juga. Gadis itu mulai meremas ujung kaos olahraganya. Gadis itu merasakan takut dan cemas bersamaan.**

" **Hei, Kau berani mengus—Aduh!" Pekik Kiba, pemuda bertato.**

 **Sebuah bola ternyata melayang kearah mereka, saat dilihat siapa pelakunya, tiga murid yang mengganggu itu hanya terdiam. "Ck, dia," geurtu Kiba kesal dengan tangan mengusap kepalanya.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, dengan tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celana olahraganya berjalan menghampiri mereka, "maaf, tanganku licin, jadi bola basketnya nyasar pada kalian," ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Mata pemuda bermata biru itu melirik Hinata, lalu detik berikutnya menatap tiga pemuda yang ada disana dengan tatapan dingin. "Jangan ganggu dia lagi. Dia pacarku."**

.

.

Hinata yang baru turun dari motor sang kekasih melangkah kaki pergi menjauhi tempat parkir, gadis itu sempat melirik ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat Naruto yang sedang menaruh helm-nya. Gadis itu menghela napas mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu saat jam olahraga.

" **Jangan ganggu dia lagi. Dia pacarku."**

Kalimat si pemuda keturunan Uzumaki itu masih terngiang dengan jelas. Hal itu membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Hinata tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya, 'ah ti-tidak mungkin kan dia serius? Dia hanya mau me-menolongku saja saat itu,' ucapnya dalam hati. Walaupun tidak dipungkiri, kalau hati kecilnya merasa senang. Tentu saja, Naruto merupakan pemuda idamannya, dan juga pemuda itu terkenal di sekolah mereka. Terkenal dengan keceriaannya, dan juga dalam olahraga basketnya.

" Hinata-chan!"

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya melambai dan memanggilnya, "Ohayou," sapa Hinata ramah, saat dia sudah dekat dengan gadis berambut merah muda. Sakura Haruno namanya.

"Ohayou mo," jawab Sakura ramah. "Hei, aku perhatikan kau sering sekali menggelengkan kepala akhir-akhir ini, kenapa?"

"Itu.. masalah aku dan Na-naruto-kun... Aku—"

"Kalian serasi, aku mendukungmu. Aku sangat senang kau tahu, saat dilapangan itu mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu dengan tegas, ah... so sweet~~ " ucap Sakura panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar, Sakura memegang bahu Hinata, "aku senang kalian akhirnya bersama, dan si Bodoh itu peka terhadapmu. Kalau dia membuatmu sedih, beritahu padaku, ok?" Lanjut Sakura senang,

Hinata mencelos, hatinya tentram mendengar semua kalimat Sakura. Hinata pernah mengira, kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang disukai Naruto. Itu terlihat dari kebersamaan mereka. Namun, setelah tahu ternyata Naruto dan Sakura hanya bersahabat, dan Sakura adalah kekasih dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa ada harapan lagi di hati Hinata.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, gadis yang memiliki nama lengkap Hinata Hyuuga itu berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas. Gadis itu bukan tanpa alasan berjalan-jalan di koridor kelas, dia sedang mencari sang 'pacar', dia ingin memastikan sesuatu pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Memastikan tentang perasaannya.

"Hinata, kau sedang mencari pacarmu itu ya? Dia ada di taman belakang sekolah. Tadi aku melihatnya di sana," jelas Tenten temannya dari kelas sebelah. Setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan wajah tersipu, karena berita dia dan pemuda berambut pirang itu pacaran telah beredar luas, gadis itupun dengan segera berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

Ketemu. Pemuda itu sedang berbaring direrumputan, dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya, dan sebuah headset menutupi telinganya. Bermusik dan tidur. Kebiasaannya memang. Hinata menghembuskan nafas, mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, lalu duduk disamping Naruto. Hinata melirik pemuda yang sedang tidur disampingnya, ugh! Hinata dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Kenapa Na-naruto-kun malah semakin tampan kalau sedang tidur begitu?' bathin Hinata menenangkan debaran dihatinya.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Eh?"

Naruto membuka matanya, menatap lurus langit biru di atas sana. " Kenapa kesini, Hinata-chan?" Tanyanya lagi, masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"Ma-maaf, aku mengganggumu ya," jawab Hinata gugup dan merasa tidak enak. Jangan bertanya soal bagaimana wajah Hinata saat ini.

Naruto menghelanapas, lalu pemuda itu duduk dari posisi tidurannya, dilepasnya headset yang dipakainya. Pemuda yang merupakan putera tunggal dari pasangan Minato-Kushina itu menoleh kearah gadis yang ada disampingnya, "aku bertanya, kenapa kesini Hinata-chan? Ini jam istirahat, harusnya kau ke kantin."

Hinata menunduk, tidak berani menoleh pada pemuda tampan yang sedang menatapnya. "I-ini, kita makan bersama di sini," ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal makanan. "A-aku tidak melihatmu di-di kantin, ja-jadi aku ke sini. Ki-kita makan bersama, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata panjang lebar dengan dada berdebar kencang.

Naruto memperhatikan bekal makanan yang disimpan di atas rumput, di tengah mereka. Pemuda itu tersenyum, perhatian sekali gadis cantik ini. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan bersama," ajak Naruto yang mulai membuka kotak bekal makan milik Hinata.

"A-anu Na-naruto-kun, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ta-tanyakan padamu," ucap Hinata nyaris tidak terdengar.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang baru saja mengeluarkan sumpit. Mata pemuda itu kembali menatap Hinata yang kembali menghindar dari tatapannya. Sebelum menjawab, pemuda berkulit tan itu menghelanapas, "aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Detik berikutnya, Naruto melihat mata lavender itu menatap balik pada mata birunya. Naruto memberikan senyuman manisnya, senyuman sehangat mentari, dan senyuman yang bisa kapan saja membuat Hinata jatuh pingsan. "Aku serius. Kau adalah pacarku sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

Mata Hinata terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajahnya terasa panas. "Ta-tapikan aku tidak tahu tentang pe-perasaanmu, bi-bisa sajakan Na-naruto-kun mempermainkanku."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tersenyum, Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri, wajahnya mendekat, hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah sang gadis. Hal itu membuat Hinata mendadak membeku dan menahan nafas. "Tapi aku tahu tentang perasaanmu,Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto lembut.

Ya, siang itu juga, Hinata merasakan kecupan singkat dibibirnya dari pemuda yang memang telah disukainya semenjak pemuda itu datang menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini setahun yang lalu. Namun, Hinata tidak berani memiliki perasaan lebih, karena Naruto begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Hinata sempat mengira Naruto dan Sakura pacaran, tetapi kenyataannya bukan. Mereka hanya sahabat saja.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan."

Debaran jantung yang belum normal karena dicium mendadak, kini debarannya itu malah semakin kencang karena mendengar kalimat Naruto. Perlu kalian tahu, Hinata juga nyaris tak sadarkan diri karena mendengar pernyataan si pemuda idamannya itu.

"Tidak usah dijawab, karena aku tahu apa jawabanmu," ucap Naruto yang geli juga melihat gadis didepannya memerah dan nyaris jatuh pingsan.

"Me-memangnya Na-naruto-kun yakin kalau aku juga me-menyukai na-naruto-kun?"

"Hn. Kalau Hinata-chan tidak menyukaiku, Hinata-chan pasti sudah menolak jadi pacarku tiga hari yang lalu."

Blush. Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu merah. Tepat sekali.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu pemuda itu kembali meraih sumpit dan bekal makanan yang nyaris terlupakan. " Ayo kita makan, waktu istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi."

Hinata mengangguk. Gadis itu pun tersenyum senang. Kini pemuda didepannya benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya. Dan, Hinata juga bisa merasakan begitu bahagianya ketika Naruto menyuapinya. Kini mereka bisa selalu makan bersama saat jam istirahat.

Naruto yang baru selesai menelan potongan kentang goreng, kembali bersuara,"mulai besok, aku akan rutin menjemputmu. Kita akan selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama, lalu jam istirahatpun kita bersama-sama."

Hinata mengangguk, gadis cantik itu mengambil sebuah wortel yang diris dibentuk hati olehnya tadi pagi saat menyiapkan bekal. Wortel berbentuk hati itu diberikannya pada Naruto, "aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata menjawab pernyataan sang pemuda beberapa menit yang lalu. Ajaibnya, tanpa terbata walaupun dengan wajah yang merah merona.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu memakan wortel yang diberikan Hinata. Ya, siang itu hati pasangan yang sekelas semenjak setahun yang lalu itu kini sedang berwarna pink. Hati mereka begitu hangat dan tenang.

"Hei Hinata-chan, mulai besok jangan terbata lagi ya kalau ngobrol denganku."

 **... end ...**

 **RnR**

Thanks for Reading...

Sebenarnya ini Fict Syaoran x Sakura dengan judul yang sama, hanya ada sedikit beberapa perubahan. Ya,, saya buat versi NaruHina nya.

Semoga suka. Arigato.


End file.
